Recumbent human-powered vehicles, such as bicycles and tricycles and human-powered vehicles with linear drivers, are known in the prior art. Some examples of such vehicles are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,574,649; 4,846,488; 4,878,684; 5,272,928; 5,290,054; 5,732,963; 5,915,710; 5,979,922; 6,173,981; and 7,048,290; and WO 2006 002577. Additional prior art references accumulate many of the problems described above.